The Golden Age of Peace
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU What if there was no such thing as Autobots or Decepticons? No divider between the races of Cybertronians? A time where a Cybertronian can chose where to live and what they do? Where a young mech came to Earth to follow a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU G1) What if there was no such thing as Autobots or Decepticons? No divider between the races of Cybertronians? A time where a Cybertronian can chose where to live and what they do? Where a young mech came to Earth to follow a dream.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Golden Age of Peace  
by Yami-Yugi3 and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 1

Earth is a planet full of opportunity, many alien races knew of this. One race who knew it the most was the Cybertronians from the planet of Cybertron. Even though Cybertron was their home planet, the robotic beings also liked Earth and most made their home on the green planet. But some Earthlings were a bit racist against the peace loving Cybertronians, mostly calling them machines when they were just as alive as was any other being. Even so, the Cybertronians still came to Earth.

- - -

It was a nice beautiful day on Earth when the shuttle from Cybertron arrived. Once the shuttle doors open, its passengers got off. The last one was a young black and white mech wearing a visor over his optics. He smiled happily as he took in the scenery. His name was Jazz, and he came to Earth to live out a dream. That dream was to be a famous musician. Sure he loved Cybertronian music but he loved Earth music more, so he felt he needed to live on Earth to make his dream real. But first Jazz needed to find his friends that were already was living on Earth. "Yo! Jazz, my main bot!"

Jazz looked towards the voice to see two mechs, one orange and red while the other was blue, coming towards him. "Hey Blaster, Soundwave." Jazz greeted his two friends.

"How was yer trip?" the orange mech called Blaster asked.

"It was great. I just love Earth! Look at all this beauty!" Jazz said happily.

"Yeah man, it's a good place to live."

"Blaster," started the blue mech called Soundwave, who never talked too much. "It's time." Blaster and Jazz looked confused then Blaster looked like he finally realized what blue tape deck was talking about.

"Oh yeah..." Blaster laughed a bit "I guess we should go. Old Ratch might not be able to contain them for long."

"Ratch? Who's that?" Jazz asked.  
"The local Doc," Blaster said with a smile "Oh maybe you should get a check up while we're there."

Jazz looked surprised. "A check up?"

"What's the matter Jazz? Afraid of check ups?" Blaster asked with a smile.

"Primus no."

"Then you are afraid of medics?"

"No. I'm just confused. Why do I need a check up?" Jazz said as he followed his two friends into the Cybertronian city called Metroplex.

"All new arrivals have to get them," explained Soundwave.

"Oh, I get it."

- - -

It wasn't long until the three arrived at the medical bay. It was split into three rooms, a waiting room, the main medical room, and the room for the more critical patients. Jazz heard shouting from the main medical room. "Primus! Rumble put that down or so help me I'll rebuild you into a toaster!"

Jazz got worried. "Who was that?" he asked.

"That's the Doc." said Blaster "Don't worry Ratch is a nice bot, got a bit of a temper but other then that..."

Jazz was currently looking around the clean waiting room until he spies two young mechs sitting near by. They had the alt form of a Dustan. One was a blue color with a pair of yellow chevrons, while the other was grayish and black with small red chevrons. Suddenly the door opens and a white, green, and red mech came out. "Oh there you two are." Jazz noticed that every time the mech spoke his ear fins flashed.

"Jack! If its Blaster and Soundwave get them in here!" the voice from before shouted.

The mech sighed. "You two better get in there." He said "They are driving Ratchet crazy."

"Yeah I guess so." said Blaster. Jazz watched as his friends go inside. The mech looked at him.

"Never seen you around before," he spoke "You're new here?"

"Yeah the name's Jazz." Jazz introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Wheeljack."

"Jack! I need some help!"

Wheeljack sighed, before he looks at Jazz. "Why don't you have a seat?" he suggested. "Once we have someone available we'll start with your check up."

"Wheeljack!"

"I'm coming Ratchet! Hold your circuits!" Wheeljack shouted back. He then looked at the two mechs that was there to. "We're almost done. He'll be out soon."

"Thanks Wheeljack." The blue Dustan said with a smile. Wheeljack nods before disappearing back into the main area.

Jazz watched until he was out of site. He soon found a seat next to the Dustans. "You're from Cybertron?" the black and gray one spoke curiously.

"Blue, that was rude," spoke the other as he looked towards Jazz. "Sorry about my little brother, he likes to talk."

"Hey, its okay dude." said Jazz "You guys are waiting for your check ups too?"

"No, ours been done. We're just waiting for our older brother. He needs more care then us."

"Oh. The name's Jazz."

"I'm Smokescreen and this is my little brother Bluestreak."

Jazz was about to say something until Blaster and Soundwave came out with a group of little mechs in tow. "Ah come on Soundwave, I wanted to stay longer." The small blue one whined.

"You caused enough trouble for Ratchet today, Rumble." Soundwave said seriously.

"We'll see ya later Jazz after your check up." said Blaster "Later."

"Later." Jazz said as he watched the two leave. At that moment a white femme came and looked towards him.

"Jazz?" she asked.

Jazz stood up from his chair. "That's me." He said.

"Ratchet let's you work, Snow?" Smokescreen asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm perfectly all right to work even if your brother doesn't think so." The femme said with a smile.

"He's just worried 'cause you're with spark, Snow." Bluestreak said with a smile.

The femme smiled back. "If Wheeljack didn't tell you, he's almost done."

"We know Snow." said Smokescreen.

The femme nodded as she looked back at Jazz. "Okay Jazz." She said with a smile "Follow me please."

"Sure thing," Jazz said as he followed her into the medical room. He found out the room was quite big with a couple of berths here and there. As he followed the femme, they passed Wheeljack and a white mech running system checks on another black and white mech. Jazz noticed the femme and the mech held hands for a short bit before letting go and continued towards an empty berth. Jazz also noticed the black and white had a bigger red chevron than Bluestreak, and he too had a Dustan alt mode.

"Have a seat," the femme instructed.

"Sure." Jazz said as he easily hopped up on the berth. The femme smiled and started to hook him up to diagnostics machines. "He's their brother then." He said.

The femme looked up then smiled a bit. "Yes. How did you find that out?"

"He has the same alt mode as them." Jazz said "He's your mate huh?"

The femme smiled again. "Yes, he is. How did you figure it out?"

"Well mostly from what Blue and Smoke said back in the waiting room..." Jazz then smiled "And just a couple of minutes ago I saw you and him hold hands."  
The femme smiled again. "You're very good at putting stuff together." she said.  
"I like to observe my surroundings."  
"You and Prowl would get along." she said with a smile.  
"Prowl?"  
She smiled again as she looked over at the mech being worked on. "My mate." she said.

"Oh," said Jazz. He saw one of the monitors showing the condition of Prowl's spark. Jazz got worried when he saw how weak its pulse was.

"He was sparked with a small weak spark when his mother had a bad virus. That's why he's worried about me." The femme spoke. She smiled at the confusion on Jazz's face. "I saw the worried look on your face when you looked at my mate's spark monitor." She explained.

"So, is he okay?" Jazz asked.

The femme nods. "He's fine, it's just his check ups take longer and more care that's all."

"There Prowl, you're all done." The white mech said as he unhooked everything "That new anti-virus upgrade is a bit stronger then your old one."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Prowl spoke as he slowly got off the berth he was on.

"It's my job and besides your family now. Got to make sure my daughter's mate is in good heath." The white mech said. Prowl nods. "SnowCat, once you're done I want to run a check on you. Also how that spark is doing."

"Of course father." The femme said.

"Your brothers are waiting outside for you." said Wheeljack.

"They worry about me." said Prowl.

"Cause they're yer family." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl gave this confused look. "The names Jazz." He said as his smile got bigger "I'm new to Earth."

"Nice to meet you, Jazz. I'll see you back home Snow. Be careful."

"I will," she smiled. "No go on. I don't need you and father BOTH being overprotective…" Prowl just looked at her with a serious look before giving her a kiss goodbye and leaving.

"Overprotective? That's a bit much…" Ratchet almost growled.

"…Well…it's the truth… Just because I'm with spark and what not…"

"We just don't want anything to happen to you or it." She just smiled before turning off the machines and unhooking them from Jazz. "You check out just fine. You're good to go now. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks SnowCat. See ya 'round."

"See you, Jazz," she replied as he got off the berth and left. She cleaned everything up and went over to Ratchet.

"Wheeljack, you're in charge of any new patients for a bit. I have family matters to deal with."

"Alright," he smiled in reply as he went to tend to just that. SnowCat went over and laid down on the nearest examining berth. Ratchet smiled down at her.

"Have I-…"

"Yes, thousands of times. Me too. I know how impatient and excited you are about becoming a grandfather," she smiled back. He held her hand in a loving gesture before hooking up a few things and running numerous scans. SnowCat sighed a bit, trying to be patient. He WAS overdoing it just a bit. She shivered a bit as her chest plates were opened. She had expected it, but still… it was almost an invasion of privacy, even if it was her father. She sighed uncomfortably as he again, overdid the scanning and rescanning and checking.

"The good news is Prowl's condition didn't get exchanged to you or the sparkling."

"Good. He'll be happy to-…"

"WHAT IN PRIMUS!"

"Father? Is something wrong?" she asked, getting worried. She tried to sit up and get a look at what was going on.

"…Th-there's… It's…"

"Is there something wrong with me? Is the spark okay?"

"…Everything's…fine… Y-You're…carrying…" he stared. Ratchet couldn't finish from the shock of his discovery.

"For Primus sake's dad! What's wrong?!" she shouted.

"…Y-you're carrying…twins… There's two sparks…"

"Twins!" she exclaimed, half excited, half shocked.

"…Twins… You'll have to be VERY careful from now on."

"…Oh…thank Primus… Twins…" she sighed happily. She relaxed and let Ratchet finish before closing her chest plates and carefully sitting up. "Prowl will be so happy."

"Yes, he will. You be careful going home. Don't transform and don't rush home either. Maybe I should-…"

"Relax, father. I'll be alright. I know how to take care of myself, alright?"

"I know, but…"

"I'll be alright, Father. I'll be careful and I'll walk or get a transport." She went over and hugged him. "Love you. Don't stay too late."

"I won't. Go on and tell Prowl the great news." She smiled as he let her go. She left the office and walked carefully home. She was buzzing with happy pulses and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU G1) What if there was no such thing as Autobots or Decepticons? No divider between the races of Cybertronians? A time where a Cybertronian can chose where to live and what they do? Where a young mech came to Earth to follow a dream.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Golden Age of Peace  
by Yami-Yugi3 and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 2

Later on, Jazz was hanging out with his friends. "Wow, Earth is just awesome." He said with a huge smile "I can't wait to explore this planet."

"It's a cool place to live." said Blaster "Cybertron just isn't like this planet."

* * *

Back at home, Prowl was just entering his quarters to be alone and maybe work on the few reports that were there. He walked in as the door opened. He smiled to see what looked like a human girl fast asleep on his recharge berth. He quietly walked over, watching her for a bit before heading to his desk. He sat down and started on the few reports there. A shadow soon loomed over him. "I have good news," a familiar femme said softly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

Prowl slowly looked up at his mate. "What is it?" he asked.

"...We're having twins..." she said with a big smile.

Prowl had this look on his face like he was going to blow a logic processor. "...T-Twins..."

"Yes... And both are alright. Your condition didn't pass. Twins, Prowl..." she said, raising her voice a bit.

Prowl slowly stop his work and got up. "Are you sure?" he asked.

SnowCat nodded. "Father checked everything."

Prowl suddenly wrap his arms around his mate in a hug. "Oh Snow..." She smiled and hugged him back. Prowl rested his forehead against her's. They shared a smile. The girl stirred for a moment in her sleep. Prowl slowly looked over to her.

SnowCat did as well. "Is Angel alright?" the femme asked.

"I don't know..." Prowl said.

"Well, maybe I should look just to be sure."

"Please Snow." Prowl said "She's always been there for me."

She smiled. "I know." She quietly went over and slowly sat on the berth. She carefully checked Angel over as she slept. She was no ordinary human girl. Everyone could at least tell that much by her metal wings. Said wings were curled against her as she slept. Angel was something rare and special. She was a Spark Guardian, created by Primus himself when Prowl was sparked to help care for his weakened spark. Prowl stood near by watching a bit worried for his guardian. SnowCat smiled as she gently ran two fingers through Angel's hair. "She's fine, just resting."

Prowl sighed in relief. "That's good."

"She's a strong girl," SnowCat smiled. Prowl smiled. SnowCat watched Angel sleep. "I remember when I first met you two..."

Prowl smiled. "You do?"

"Of course. We were in the Academy together. I noticed you and Angel sitting by yourself. I thought it was odd that you were always accompanied by what I thought was a human girl."

"Many do."

"So...I came over and asked if I could sit with you at lunch."

"Oh?"

She laughed. "Don't your remember?"

Prowl smiled a bit. "I don't know, refresh my CPU more."

SnowCat laughed at his playful gesture. "Oh...I see... Well...you were quite the shy bot. It was Angel who insisted I sit with you." Prowl smiled at her again. She slowly stood up with a sly grin and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away. "That should refresh your memory banks."

Prowl laughed a bit. "Yes, it did." he said as he went to deepen the kiss. At that moment, Angel slowly awoke. Her blue eyes blinked sleepily at the two of them. She stretched a bit as she sat up, extending her metal wings out. Prowl notice from the corner of his optics. He stopped and looked towards her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. SnowCat did as well.

"Good morning Angel." Prowl said.

"Hi," she smiled back. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm sorry." Prowl said.

"We wanted to give you the rest, youngling," smiled SnowCat.

"Oh." Prowl smiled a bit, still thinking of the news SnowCat had given him. Angel yawned before fully waking. She sat on the edge of the berth, her legs hanging over. "You two seem happy. Good news?" she asked happily.

"SnowCat is having twins." Prowl said, still very a happy.

"That's great!" Angel smiled. She tried to reach out and hug the two of them but it was hard with her human size. Prowl held out a hand towards her. She happily climbed into it and nuzzled against it. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ratchet said my condition didn't pass to Snow or the twins."

"That's good," Angel smiled. Prowl smiled again.

There was soon a knock on the door before it opened; Smokescreen and Bluestreak's heads poked inside. "Ops, did we intrude on something?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, SnowCat was just telling me and Angel some good news." Prowl reassured his younger brothers.

"Really?"

"We're going to have twins." SnowCat told her brothers-in-law with a smile.

"Wow, twins, there haven't been twins sparked here or Cybertron since Sunny and Sides, and we're going to be the new twins uncles..."

Smokescreen placed a hand pm Bluestreak's shoulder. "Yes, Blue it's a happy occasion for our brother and SnowCat." He said.

"Mother and Father will be happy with this news."

Prowl looked a bit surprised. "They're coming back?" he asked.

"They're coming with Prime and his mate." Smokescreen said "They will be here in a couple of Earth Days just in time for Primus Day."

"That is happy news as well." said SnowCat.

"Primus Day..." Angel said a bit longingly.

"What is it, Angel?" Prowl asked.

"Just remembering father is all," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to see you creators."

"It been awhile since we saw them." Prowl said with his own smile. Angel just nodded happily.

"Come on little brother." Smokescreen said "Let's leave big brother alone." He only nodded and left.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Recreational Room of the city, there was laughing. Rumble and Frenzy were running around chanting "shorty, shorty, shorty" as they used their pile drivers to make a little femme named Lightstreak fall. Mirage played keep away with Lightstreak's favorite toy with Huffer and Cliffjumper. He would go invisible just as Lightstreak got close. Gears and Warpath tried to keep her from reaching her energon on the table. "What a little runt!" Hook laughed.

"I'm not a runt!" she cried.

"Shorty, shorty, shorty!" chanted Rumble and Frenzy as they made her trip. She sniffled and tried to go back over to the table and sit and drink some energon. Warpath pushed it away.

"Zow! Now you can't reach!"

"That's mean," grouched Gears. He pushed the energon back towards her. Just as she reached for it, he let Warpath take it away with a laugh.

She sniffled. "Please, I'm thirsty."

"Should have kept in your hand then," laughed Gears.

"Pow! Good one," smiled Warpath. She reached for it again, but they kept pushing it away from her. She was close to tears when she abandoned that and went back over to Cliffjumper.

"Mirage, catch!" He said as he threw her favorite toy, a plush of her father her mother had made when she was still just a spark inside her.

"Give daddy back!" Mirage laughed, turning invisible again before tossing it to Huffer.

"Why would we do that?" replied Huffer. He caught it from Mirage and tossed it to Cliffjumper again as she got close. The mechs in the room were all laughing at her.

"St-stop it..." she whimpered.

"Leave her alone! All of you!" cried Purity.

"You're just a puny human!" laughed LongHaul. "Why should we listen to you!"

"I'M NOT A HUMAN!" she barked back. Purity was in fact not a human. She was a spark guardian like Angel who was sent to Lightstreak by Primus. Lightstreak was barely a week old in human years when her parents died in an accident while her father, QuickShot brought them on a mission. The mechs laughed again. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Purity yelled, trying to attack the bullying mini bots.

"What can you do?"

"GRRRRR!" she said, kicking Scrapper in the head.

"Ouch! Why you..."

"What in Primus is going on here?" a voice from the door damned. Everyone froze, except for Lightstreak who was in tears. "I asked you all a question," demanded Bumblebee as he put his hands on Lightstreak's shoulders.

"Aww come on Bee." said Cliftjumper "We're all just playing with the runt."

"It doesn't seem like playing to me. Don't call her that, Cliffjumper. She was born that way, it's not her fault." He turned to look at her, hugging her close with one arm. "You okay?"

"..." she nodded weakly, still sobbing. Most the bots fell silent in shame and left. Bumblebee carefully led Lightstreak over to where her now cold energon was sitting. He demanded her toy back with an angry outstretched hand towards an invisible Mirage. He sat her down on one of the comfy couches to drink her energon. He sat next to her with an arm around her in a comforting manner. She finished her energon almost hungrily before sobbing against him.

"It's okay now, Lightstreak."

"...I-I hate...my size..." she sobbed, cuddling into him.

"What's the fuss about?" asked Ironhide as he came in. Purity was on Bumblebee's other side, watching Lightstreak worriedly.

"The other minibots were picking on Lightstreak again, Ironhide."

He sighed heavily and came over. "They need a good kick in the aft. Pickin on someone 'cause of their size..." he said with a slight growl.

"I d-don't want...anymore...fighting..." hiccupped Lightstreak.

"I wouldn't fight 'em," Ironhide said as he sat next to her. "Just rough 'em up a little and threaten them."

Prowl had just walked in to get some Energon for himself, SnowCat, and Angel when he noticed Bumblebee and Ironhide with a new femme he haven't seen before. "Whose the little femme?" he asked kindly with a smile.

"I'm not little!" she choked out before cuddling against Bumblebee again.

"Was it something I said?" Prowl asked.

"It's nothin. She's just sensitive 'bout her size."

"Prowl didn't mean it that way, Light," said Bumblebee.

Purity sighed and perched on the edge of the couch next to Bumblebee. "You'll be okay. Next time...I'll show those mini-bots!"

"Now now, don't go gettin yer circuits in a bunch. You'll go with me if you do." Prowl came over and knelt in front of her, noticing Purity. He smiled a bit at her.

"...You... Hey! That means...Angel! Where is she?"

Prowl smiled. "So you know of my Spark Guardian." he said "She is right now with my mate."

"Oh, so she is here," Purity said with a smile.

"I...I'm sorry I...yelled at you..." sniffled Lightstreak as she tried to calm down.

"It's okay little one." Prowl said to her with a smile "I know how it feels; it was similar for me when I was a youngling."

"You got picked on by everyone else?" Ironhide, Purity, and Bumblebee smiled a bit. They were glad she was calming down.

Prowl nods. "Back then when one saw a mech or a femme with a Spark Guardian that told many they are weak and unable to do much when they are grown." Prowl said "It was the hardest on me cause sparklings from seeker families would pick on me the most."

"Why?"

"Cause of my father." Prowl said "He's one of the biggest flyers on Cybertron. Those seekers thought cause of my spark guardian; I won't be a good flyer like my dad."

"But...doorwings aren't meant for flying. Oops! I mean... I'm sorry...about what happened. What's their problem anyway? What did I do to them?"

"Sometimes," Prowl started "some are just afraid of something new. I'm sure when you grow up they will stop laughing at you."

"...I hope so..."

"I'm sure. My father and mother told me that same thing a lot when I was your age. Just cause I have a weak spark doesn't mean I'm a weak enforcer today."

"You sure aren't."

Prowl smiled. "Yer sure are happy today Prowl." Ironhide said "What's got you so happy?"

"SnowCat told me we're going to have twins."

"Alright!" Bumblebee practically yelled.

"Twins... Keep them away from a certain two others..."

"I'm planning on it." Prowl said "I don't want Sunstreaker or Sideswipe's bad manners rubbing off."

"How 'bout a nice cup of warm energon and we'll go talk for awhile?" asked Ironhide.

"S-sure can... Can Bee come too...?" she asked shyly.

"If he wants to."

Prowl smiles at this. "That reminds me," Prowl said as he straightened up "I have to get some energon for myself, my guardian, and my mate." Lightstreak smiled at Bumblebee with a blush. He simply smiled back and helped her up before getting up himself.

"Sure, I'll come with you and 'Hide." Lightstreak blushed as Bumblebee led her over to the kitchen. Ironhide smiled at this.

"I think Bumblebee and Lightstreak like each other." Prowl said.

"I know little Light is crushin on him," whispered Ironhide. Prowl nods. "At least she's got a good friend like Bee to help her out."

"Yeah, at least ONE of the mini-bots are nice to her," added Prowl. Ironhide nodded and the group got their energon. "My brothers inform me that our Prime is coming soon." Prowl said.

"Oh. That's good. Was wonderin when Optimus would be makin his way here."

"My father and mother are coming as well." Prowl said "They will be here for Primus Day."

"It will be nice to see your mother again."

"Yes, it will." Prowl said.

"That's great that Prime and your parents are coming," smiled Bumblebee. Lightstreak looked away sadly.

Prowl looked worried. "What the matter, little one?" he asked.

"..." Bumblebee put an arm around her, giving her a cup of warm energon.

"She doesn't have any parents," whispered Ironhide. "Shame what happened to them..."

"..I see..." Prowl said "I'm sorry little one."

"It's okay..." she replied. "I just...miss them sometimes is all..."

Bumblebee gave her a hug. "It's okay, Light. You've got all of us here. We're family." Ironhide nodded.

"I've always sorta raise ya as my own."

"I know...thanks you guys." She smiled particularly in Bumblebee's direction. Prowl smiled as he grabs the cubes he needed for his mate and his spark guardian. Purity came over and sat with Lightstreak.

"You alright, Light?" she asked.

"I'm alright now."

"Good," the winged guardian smiled.

"Well I'm going back to my quarters." Prowl said.

"Say hi to Angel for me."

"Of course." Prowl said with a smile.

"C'mon, Light. Let's go play a game."

"Okay, Bumblebee," she smiled shyly. Purity followed as the two went deeper into the Recreation Room. Prowl smiled again before leaving the Recreation Room.

* * *

A week later the whole city of Metroplex was alive with activity for what was fast coming up. Every Cybertronian large and small lend the hand decorating and everything. The holiday was called Primus Day. It was more closely related to the human holiday called Christmas in the way it was celebrated. Jazz was excited. This was his first time celebrating the holiday on Earth and wonder how the Cybertronians on Earth did differently then back on Cybertron. Lightstreak and Purity were helping along with Prowl and Angel. Lightstreak was happy about the holiday. She may not have had parents coming, but she did have family. SnowCat was sitting near by watching. Her father told her not to do to much cause of the twin sparks she was carrying. She was watching happily in a chair as everyone decorated. Rumble and Frenzy ran by and tripped Lightstreak. She fell over, spilling confetti, glitter, and decorations all over her.

They laughed at her. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Orphan is a weakling! Orphan is a weakling!"

"Can't even decorate right."

"Rumble. Frenzy, apologize." Soundwave scolded them.

"Aww, we were just having fun."

"We..." Rumble sighed as Soundwave stared at them. "Lightstreak, we're sorry..."

Rumble nudged his brother. "What?" Frenzy started but then saw Soundwave glaring "Oh...yeah, we're sorry." She sniffled and whimpered. Purity came over to her and tried to help clean off the decorations.

"Yo Jazz, come and help me and Soundwave with the speakers!" Blaster called to were Jazz was.

"Okay, bro. I'm coming." Lightstreak started to cry. Angel flew over and tried to help Purity cheer her up.

"It's alright," soothed Purity as she brushed off all the confetti and glitter. Lightstreak just broke into sobs.

"Come here Lightstreak." SnowCat said gently. She hiccupped and went over, glitter and streamers still covering her. Purity and Angel followed her. "Are you hurt sweetie?" SnowCat asked gently as she picked off some streamers. She shook her head as tears rolled down.

"Is it what those two jerk-assetes said to you?" Purity said sitting on her shoulder.

"Uh huh!" she nodded, breaking into sobs.

"Try not to listen to them," SnowCat said gently. "You're not a weakling."

"...I...I...I don't...have any...creators..." she sobbed. "I...AM an orphan..."

"You may not have creators but you do have a family." Snow Cat said.

"...E-everyone...has...parents...coming to...see them... I...I'm just...a half sparked...orphan..."

SnowCat carefully came over and put her arms around her. "Ssshhhh, it's alright, little one. It's alright. We're all your family. You have us, Light. Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Bumblebee. All of us. You don't have to spend Primus Day alone."

"...R-Really...?"

"Really," she smiled as she helped her up. "C'mon, let's get you to the wash racks and get that glitter off of you." Lightstreak nodded, rubbing her optics. SnowCat smiled and led her away. Both spark guardians followed. Lightstreak sniffled and hiccupped. Prowl smiled a bit.

"...Sn-Snowcat...?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"H-how..._**-sniffle-**_ How do I get...Bumblebee to like me?"

"I believe he already likes you."

Lightstreak blushed as they went inside the wash racks. "H-He does...?"

"I'm a medic sweetie, I can see the signs."

Lightstreak blushed deeper as SnowCat turned on the warm water. "...H-he...likes me...? Sh-should I...ask him out...?"

"Now that's up to you." SnowCat said. She led Lightstreak under the water. She turned on the cleaning fluid and started to brush off the glitter.

"...H-How do I know...if he'll... he'll want to be bondmates with me...?"

"You listen to your spark." SnowCat said "That's what me and Prowl did."

"...Okay..." she said as she smiled. SnowCat smiled. "Are you...really carrying twin sparks?"

"Yes, little one. A mech and a femme."

"Are you afraid they might have weak sparks?"

"No, my father said their sparks are very strong."

"That's good... I think...I think my condition was because my mom was sick..."

"Prowl's the same way."

"...My dad...My dad was strong."

"I bet he was." SnowCat said.

"...Yeah... I... I got my fighting skills from him..." She started to cry again.

"Sweetie...don't cry, I know you miss them."

"...I wish...they had never...gone on that mission!"

SnowCat turned off the water and pulled Lightstreak into a hug. "I know, little one. You had Ironhide and the others to take care of you. It's good that my father found you when he did." Lightstreak still cried. "C'mon. Let's take you to my room so can calm down." She brought her over to the drying racks and pulled a towel down. Lightstreak let SnowCat dry her off and lead her to her quarters.

"You'll be alright, Light. You will," said Purity as she perched on Lighstreak's shoulder and hugged her.

"SnowCat knows what to do." Angel added. Purity nodded. Lightstreak sniffled and hiccupped. She pulled out the plush of her father from her subspace.

"So that's your father?" SnowCat asked.

"...My...My mom...made it... D-Dad was...on missions...a lot... So..."

"I see." SnowCat said.

She hugged the plush close and broke into new sobs. "I-it's...all...all I have of them..."

"Awww sweetie."

Purity hugged her closely. "Oh, Light. You're alright..."

SnowCat picked her up into arms and carried her the rest of the way to her quarters. She set Lightstreak down on her shared berth. "Take it easy now, it's alright." Lightstreak sob again. SnowCat pulled her into a hug. Lightstreak squeezed the plush of her father close as the tears fell. "Calm down, you'll be alright. You're not alone, little one."

"Everything alright, Snow?" Prowl asked as he came in.

"She's missing her parents." SnowCat said.

"Ah, I see." He came and sat on Lightstreak's other side. "You're not alone, Lightstreak. You have all the rest of us with you. We'll take care of you."

"We're your family okay?" SnowCat said. Lightstreak nodded a bit.

She sniffled and smiled a bit. "...Thanks...I...I'm glad I don't have to spend Primus day alone."

"Of course not," smiled SnowCat. Prowl put a hand on Lightstreak's shoulder.

"You'll be just fine. Look how I pulled through," said Prowl.

"Don't forget us," smiled Purity.

"We had something to do with it too," added Angel. Lightstreak nodded a bit.

"You want to head back?" Snowcat asked.

"...Yeah..." Snowcat smiled. The small group arrived back were everyone was still getting ready.

"Hey, Light. I was wondering where you disappeared to," Bumblebee said as he came over. "I could use your help decorating the walls and tables of the Recreation Room."

"Okay." She smiled a little as she went over to him. He took her hand and led her away. Purity hovered a moment before deciding to let her go.

"Bumblebee sure does like her." Prowl said.

"Maybe..." SnowCat said. "It's still too early. He's just a good friend right now." Prowl smiled. "Well, I know something we could do. We could help get the high places," Snowcat smiled, looking particularly at the two Spark Guardians.

"Just be careful Snow." Prowl said.

"I will, Prowl. I meant mostly you, Purity, and Angel."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Of course." she said happily.

"Yeah," smiled Purity. "I'll help." Snowcat smiled.

"Me?" Prowl said a bit shock.

"Of course, darling. You can't expect me to, what with me carrying twins and everything."

"Of course not..." She pecked him on the cheek. Prowl started to blush. Purity and Angel giggled to themselves.

Snowcat could only smile happily. "C'mon, let's go everyone." So, the four of them headed back out towards the Recreation Room.

Jazz was helping Blaster and Soundwave when he saw the group come back in. "Hey Prowl."

"Jazz." Prowl said with a smile.

"S'up?"

"Nothing much, just going to help my bondmate. How do you like Earth so far?"

"Love this place!"

"I was meaning to ask you, why did you want to live here and not back on Cybertron?"

"I've wanted to be a famous musician. Loved Earth music so I thought people here would want to listen to me."

"I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Not many humans want us around. I sadly would know on my time helping the local police."

"What?" Jazz asked surprised. "Why not? We haven't done anything to hurt them."

"No we didn't but some humans don't see us as living beings like them."

"And a few others see us as invaders," added Snowcat.

"But not all humans are like that though." Prowl said "There are a few that come along and visit when they can even though they get persecuted."

"Bummer, man..."

"We've tried to be human ambassadors, but it's hard to hide our wings. Once they find out we're Cybertronian too, it doesn't work," sighed Angel.

"But we still try and make do." Snowcat said.

"Hmm...well... I'm still going for it. Maybe my music can change their minds."

"Who knows." Prowl said.

"Well I'm going to try."

"Good luck," sighed Purity. "Come on, let's get to decorating!"

"Yeah I'm sure Prime, Elita, and our other guests will be here soon." Angel said. Jazz smiled a little bit. Prowl stayed behind a bit with Jazz.

"So, you really want to become a singer?"

"Yep. I'm pretty good at it." Jazz said with a smile.

"Did it not work on Cybertron?"

"Nah. Still love the old music but the music from this planet...Well it was just calling to me."

"I see."

"What you wanted to do when you got here?" Jazz asked.

"I wanted to help a lot of people but like you I didn't know that some humans didn't like us..."

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

"..."

Jazz put an arm around him. "It's alright, you can tell me, Prowler. We're friends aren't we? I'm good at keeping things quiet if someone really wants me to."

"...I was out on patrol...Angel was here when it happened..."

"When what happened?" Jazz asked, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"...Some protesters spotted me and started throwing rocks at me and hitting my frame with bats..."

"WHAT?"

"Like I said some humans don't want us here..."

"...I...I don't understand..."

"I sometimes don't get it myself..."

"You weren't hurt too badly, were you?"

"..."

"...Prowler..."

"...Bad enough to have Angel go looking for me..."

"...Wow..."

Said Spark Guardian flew over. "Hey, come on you two. What are you gossiping about? We're supposed to be decorating."

"I'm sorry Angel, Jazz and I started talking." Prowl said.

"Oh, that's alright," she smiled. "Come on. We want to finish decorating before our guests arrive don't we?"

"Hey! Rumble! Stop making that decorative tree fall over! I worked hard on getting it just right!" yelled Purity as she stopped working on the streamers and banners she was hanging. Rumble just couldn't help but laugh. She flew over and kicked him in the faceplates. She was red with red tinges to her eyes. Her wings started to show red as they flapped angrily. "Stop being a jerk!" she growled as she went to correct the tree.

Rumble made a move to knock it down again. "Rumble." Soundwave's voice warned from near by.

He hung his head with a sigh. "Hmmph!" Purity said with her arms crossed.

"Alright. I got to get back to my buddy Blaster anyway."

She flew back over to finish hanging up the banners. "Looks great, Purity," smiled SnowCat.

"I guess we'll talk later huh?" Jazz said.

"I guess so. My bondmate will need my help." Prowl said. Prowl nodded before going over to his mate. He caught her rearranging decorations on the tables all around the Recreation Room. Prowl just couldn't help but smile. "I thought you weren't allowed to do any decorating," he said as he hugged her from behind.

"Well..." Snowcat said as she blushed.

He nuzzled against her. "If it makes you happy. Just don't do anything too strenuous."

"I won't." Prowl repaid her for the peck on the cheek with his own before seeing what needed to be done still. Soon, the decorating was all finished and the Cybertronians started to gather for the arrival of their guests. Prowl and his brothers waited.

Ultra Magnus, close friend to Optimus and leader of those living on Earth, stepped forward. "Alright, everyone. The shuttle is on course to land in a few minutes. Everything looks great, good job. Let's head towards the entrance to greet them." Everyone agrees and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

They all made it outside just as it landed. Jazz couldn't wait. He wanted to meet Prowl's parents. He rushed past the crowd to be next to his new friend. Prowl couldn't help but smile at him. Jazz smiled happily at him. Lightstreak tried to keep up with Bumblebee, Purity on her shoulder.

"Bumblebee, wait up!"

"Come on, Light," he smiled as he tried to pull her up with him. Soon the shuttled landed and opens its door. Optimus Prime and Elita One were the first ones out. Lightstreak tried to push ahead so she could meet the Prime.

"Optimus, how was your trip?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"It was fine. Everyone got here safely. We didn't encounter much trouble in the skies."

"That's good."

"Ex-Excuse me... I can't see...Optimus..."

"HEY! Stop shoving shorty!" Optimus looked towards the noise.

"I...I'm just trying to...to see..."

"Leave her alone guys," Bumblebee sighed.

"Go to the back you pipsqueak! The BIG bots are trying to greet the Prime."

"That's uncalled for," pouted Bumblebee as he tried to get to her.

"Move it or lose it scraplet!"

"...I'll...I'll just...get out of the way then..." Lightstreak sniffled as she shifted towards the back of the crowd.

Bumblebee tried to follow her through the crowd. Optimus Prime and Elita One made their way through as others came off the shuttle. Lightstreak sniffled as she retreated to the far back of the crowd and hid inside the entrance. A few others, mostly minibots, glared at her and made sure she stayed there out of the way. "Lightstreak?"

"Did you see her, dear?" asked Elita One.

"I thought I heard her come back this way." The Cybertronians paid their respects as their Prime made his way to the back of the crowd. Elita followed her bondmate until they found who they were looking for. She was cowered behind a corner, watching the crowd. Bumblebee was still trying to make his way toward her. "It's okay Lightstreak." Prime said gently to her.

"My, you've grown a lot since the accident," Elita One smiled sweetly. Lightstreak turned away and wiped her face furiously to hide her tears.

"It's okay to cry." Optimus said.

"...N-no...not in front of you..." she sniffled, trying to compose herself. "F-father said to be respectful and honorable in your presence..."

"Yes that is true but you shouldn't hide your emotions."

"Why are you upset Lightstreak?" Elita One smiled as she knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"...I...I couldn't see...so...so I tried to...move ahead...so I could see... Th-the others didn't like that...no one really likes me...be-because of my...my size..."

"They shouldn't be acting like that. They are acting like the humans who don't want us here."

"Don't you worry about the others," smiled Elita as she pulled the small minibot into a comforting hug.

Lightstreak let her emotions out against the femme commander. "Light! Here you are," Bumblebee sighed as he made it over to the three of them. "Prime, it's good to see you," he said with a respectful nod.

"It's good to see you too, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

The yellow minibot smiled. He turned his attention to Elita One and Lightstreak. "She isn't hurt is she?"

"Only emotionally, but she'll recover. It's alright, Light."

"Lightstreak! I'm coming! Lousy mechs! You're all acting like immature sparklings!" growled a familiar Spark Guardian. She almost flew into Optimus Prime as she came over.

"Everything is alright now, Purity." Optimus said.

"...Oh...what a relief! Sorry about my 'fancy flying'. I didn't actually hit you did I?"

"No it's okay. Not many things can harm me."

Purity blushed. "Still...I'm sorry. I just get so worried about her is all."

"It's okay; you were just doing the job Primus gave you."

Purity blushed more before going and landing on Elita's shoulder. "Thank you Miss Elita."

"You're welcome, Purity." the older femme said with a smile. "Why don't we go inside? I think some warm energon and quiet time away will do us some good."

"I agree, Elita."

Back at the shuttle a tall flyer mech and a ground-type femme stepped off the shuttle next. Bluestreak couldn't hold in his excitement, being the youngest of the three brothers, race off towards the pair. "MOM! DAD!"

Jazz couldn't help but stare at the taller flyer. "That's ya creator, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"Of course. Thought he was a ground type?"

"...Well...yeah..."

"We got that from our mother but we got our wings from our dad." Prowl said.

"...But...why not full flyer wings and be flyers?"

"Because I wouldn't have my mechs any other way," smiled said flyer as he stepped forward.

"Father." Prowl said with a smile "This is my new friend, Jazz. Jazz, this is my father, Stalker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jazz. Come give your old man a hug," he smiled at Prowl.

"Father please...not in front of everyone." Stalker paid him no mind, pulling him into a full hug anyway.

The femme came up to Jazz with a smile. "I'm Moonshine, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak's mother." she said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

She smiled to see Prowl squirming. "Come now, Stalker dear. Don't embarass the poor mech. I'm sure Bluestreak wouldn't mind a hug from his father." Stalker smirked before letting go of Prowl and gave his youngest a hug. "Where's Angel and your mate?" Moonshine asked.

"They are inside." Prowl said.

"Why aren't they out here to meet us? I would love to see them."

"Snowcat's is carrying twins, mother." Prowl said with a smile.

Moonshine squealed in excitement, practically glomping Prowl. "Oh! That's wonderful dear! I'm going to have grandchildren!"

"Maybe one or both of them will be a flyer like your old man." Stalker said with his own smile.

"Maybe..." Prowl said as Moonshine released him.

"Are they okay?" Moonshine asked, now getting worried that they will have the same condition her eldest has.

"They are fine mom. Ratchet checked they are very healthy."

"Good. I was hoping your condition didn't pass. Again, I'm very sorry sweetie."

"It wasn't your fault mom. You were ill when you had me."

"I know..." she said as she gave him a quick hug. "Come, let's go inside. I'm anxious to meet my daughter." Prowl nodded with a smile. So, the six of them headed inside. Just seeing Prowl's parents made Jazz started to miss his own. He haven't seen them in so long. He sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"...Just miss my creators..."

"Didn't they come on the shuttle?"

"...I don't know... It's been awhile..."

"They don't even know you're here?"

"...No..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. I'll see them someday..."

Prowl put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You can visit with mine."

"Thanks," Jazz smiled as they continued inside.

* * *

In the Recreation Room, Lightstreak was calming down now. "Everything alright?" Prowl asked when he saw her.

"...It is now," she said, still sniffling a bit.

"Some of the others weren't very nice when she was moving through the crowd to get a better look at Optimus," Bumblebee said. He stroked her hand in a calming gesture, making her blush.

Stalker came over to her. "Prowl went through the same thing when he was your age, little one." he said gently.

"...M-Mr. Stalker..." she smiled a little bit. "...I...I know he had a weak spark too...but he wasn't born a dwarf..."

"To many other sparkling flyers he was."

"...His frame was normal size... Everyone hates my size and treats me like scrap...or like a sparkling... I'm not little..."

"I don't mind small femmes." Stalker said.

"Neither do I," smiled Bumblebee. Lightstreak blushed and looked away.

Stalker couldn't help but smile. "When Prowl was little many of the flyers in our city thought he became a flyer like myself. But when they found out about Angel and his condition..."

"...I-It's not the same..." she sighed.

"He's just trying to help you feel better dear," smiled Elita.

"...Oh... I'm sorry, Mr. Stalker..."

"It's okay little one."

She smiled. "C'mon Light. Let's go to my room until everything starts. I have a Primus Day gift for you anyway," smiled Bumblebee. Lightstreak's optics widened and she blushed a bit. Elita, Optimus, and the others couldn't help but smile as the yellow bug led the silver femme down the hall.

"Someone has a crush on someone." Stalker said with a smile.

"You bet she does," smiled Purity. "I think she's waiting for Bumblebee to have feelings for her though."

"Young love," smiled Moonshine.

"That's good," smiled Prowl. "Bumblebee will be great for her."

"Already so sure?" asked Elita One.

"Bumblebee is a good mech."

"Yes he is," Optimus agreed as he smiled at his mate.

"Well, I'm sure the festivities will start soon," smiled Purity. "Let's go join the others." The group agreed and followed her back towards the crowd making their way in.

* * *

In Bumblebee's room, Lightstreak sat on his berth as he went over to a bookshelf. She blushed. _I'm actually IN Bee's room, sitting on HIS berth!_ She watched him with a happy sigh, her systems heating up a little. "Light? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" she answered shyly.

"You feel a little warm, are you sure?" he asked as he took her hands in his for a moment.

"Y-yeah," she squeaked. "I…I'm just fine, Bumblebee."

"Alright. You know, you shouldn't let anyone get to you. You're just as strong as any of us. Your parents were great explorers and they contributed a lot to Cybertron and Earth. I know they would be proud of you." He rubbed her helm, making her blush more and heat up. "You sure you're alright? You're getting warm."

"…I-I…I'm fine…You…You had a Primus Day present?"

"Oh…yeah." He walked back over to the bookshelf and took a beautifully wrapped gift from it. Lightstreak stared at the gold and silver stripped package. It had a yellow bow on top. _H-He actually touched me…and…and he's giving me a present…I…I…oh…why can't I just tell him?_ "Happy Primus Day Lightstreak," he smiled as he placed the box in her hands.

"Th-Thanks…I…I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…"

"It's alright. You don't have too," he smiled. She cradled the gift and just stared happily at him. "Go on…open it."

"Oh! Right…" She carefully took off the bow and peeled away the paper before opening the box. She gasped as she withdrew a silver sculpture of her parents from the box. They were holding onto a picture frame with a picture of her and Bumblebee in it. Tears slowly pooled in her optics at the thoughtful gift.

"I thought you'd like it. I sort of borrowed some pictures of your parents from time to time. I put them back, don't worry."

"…A picture…of us…"

"It's so you have a friend to look at too. I'll always be there for you, Lightstreak. I care about you."

"I…lo-care about you too…" she said softly.

"Huh?"

"_'I love you too!'_" Bumblebee's optics widened a moment. Lightstreak gasped and put her hands over her mouth. _Oh Primus! I just said that out loud!_ She set her gift aside and stood, ready to bolt from the room. Bumblebee stopped her with a strong hand on her arm. She stared at the floor, tears in her optics as she tried to swallow.

"Lightstreak…"

"…I…I'm sorry okay! I really really like you, but I'm sure you don't' feel the same. I'm just a little sister to you. It's fine! Just let me go and I promise I won't b-…" She was silenced by his hand lifting up her face. She closed her optics tight, letting coolant fall from them, not wanting to look him in the optics.

"Light…it's okay. To…to tell you the truth…I've known for awhile now. I'm alright with it. I like you too."

"M-M-More than friends…?" she gasped, opening her optics and slowly looking him in the face.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I love you, Lightstreak." He kissed her forehead. She just smiled up at him and went over to get her gift. She put it back in the box and went to leave.

"Ex-Excuse me, Bumblebee," she said, trying not to scream. She left his room and started down the hall before stopping out of his sight. "OH PRIMUS! BUMBLEBEE LOVES ME! HE REALLY LOVES ME! YEEEEEEEE!" Bumblebee could only laugh as he left his room to go back to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU G1) What if there was no such thing as Autobots or Decepticons? No divider between the races of Cybertronians? A time where a Cybertronian can chose where to live and what they do? Where a young mech came to Earth to follow a dream.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
_blah_ – thinking

The Golden Age of Peace  
by Yami-Yugi3 and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 3

Soon, the festivities began. Music played by Soundwave and Blaster fills the room. The two were happily DJ-ing the get together. Lightstreak slowly entered the room now, having taken the time to calm down and properly place her gift from Bumblebee on a shelf. Bumblebee was already talking with Prowl, Jazz, and his other friends. He was catching up with those who came from Cybertron, like Prowl's parents. No one notice a femme and mech walking into the room. Lightstreak noticed Purity laughing and having fun with Angel while Prowl and Snowcat did their own thing. She went over to them. "What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, we were just talking about you when you were a sparkling." Lightstreak started blushing.

"Aww, don't worry," smiled Angel. "We were talking about Prowl too." The femme and mech walked over to where Jazz was.

Prowl, Bumblebee, and Optimus smiled at the two. The mech had a similar black and white color scheme to Jazz's. The femme had a similar build to the mech, but she was slimmer with more curves to her frame. She was all black with silver trim. The femme slowly placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Jazz." He gasped at the familiar voice and familiar touch. He swallowed hard and slowly turned around. The pair smiled at him.

"...Mom..."

The femme smiled. "Hello son." the mech said with his own smile.

"I...I didn't think you were...were coming... I-It's been so long..."

"Yes but we wanted to see you." the femme said.

"You didn't think we'd forget you on Primus Day, did you?" the mech smiled as he patted Jazz on the shoulder.

"Meister, Treble, it's good to see you again," smiled Snowcat.

"My, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," smiled Treble as she got a better look at the white medic. Snowcat smiled.

"Yes, I've grown very much," she smiled. She put her hand on her chest.

"Are you carrying?" Treble said with a smile.

Snowcat was surprised at first, but then she smiled. "...Twins..."

"Twins are quite rare. I bet you are excited to be a Grandfather, Ratchet."

"Yes, very," he smiled.

"Who's the lucky mech, eh?" smiled Meister.

"Prowl." Snowcat said with a smile. Prowl blushed as the two smiled. Jazz grew sad. A moment ago, his parents were overjoyed to see him, now they were fondling over Snowcat and Prowl.

Prowl noticed this. "Aren't you two...here to see Jazz..." Prowl said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, dear..." Treble said. She came over and hugged Jazz tightly. "We missed you very much."

"We wanted to surprise you," smiled Meister. "Have you been enjoying Earth so far?" Jazz didn't say anything as he hid his tears of joy in his mother's embrace. Meister could feel it in his spark. "Well, why don't you show us your room? Maybe give us a tour, son?"

"Yes, that would be good," smiled Treble. Prowl and the others took the hint and let them leave. Lightstreak at that moment had spotted Bumblebee talking to some of the other minibots. She took a deep breath and headed over to them. Now that she had a new relationship to look forward to, they didn't scare her as much anymore.

"…That was one mission I'll never forget," laughed Cliffjumper.

"…Yeah…" laughed Bumblebee as the red mini-bot finished telling about one of his past missions that turned into one of the most hilarious short comings of the sharp shooter. The gang all laughed as the memories came back to them.

"…H-Hi Bumblebee," Lightstreak smiled shyly. She hid a gift she had managed to throw together behind her back.

"Hey! Who invited you into the conversation, runt?"

"Yeah, I was talking about MY missions with MY friends."

"I-I…I'm a minibot too…" she said, determined to stand her ground.

"No way," agreed Brawn. "You're not even big enough to compete with a sparkling."

"Hey guys, leave her alone," Bumblebee said as he walked over to her.

"Why you sticking up for the pipsqueak? You like her or something," one of the others said. Bumblebee just stared at them. Lightstreak looked up at him and then at the others. He only smiled at her.

"You DO?" Gears practically yelled.

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Windcharger.

"I am." They all laughed.

"This is a Primus Day joke, right?"

"Yeah, he's trying to do that Fool's Day thing early," smiled Brawn.

"HMPH! So what if he loves me?" shouted Lightstreak. "Why do you care?"

"No one asked you!" Gears said as he shoved her away from Bumblebee.

"Hey!" both Bumblebee and Lightstreak said together.

"I can't believe you're serious," said Windcharger.

"Why are you all so judgmental? HUH? We're all Cybertronians here. What's it matter? She was SPARKED that way! She can't help it!"

"B-Bumblebee I…I made you…a present…" she said as she checked to make sure the box wasn't damaged in her shove. She tried to give it to him.

"What's this thing?" asked Gears. "It's ugly and looks like it's from used wrapping paper." He took it from her protesting hands. She pouted at him as he laughed at it.

"I can't believe this! You all are acting like drunk sparklings! You're acting like the racist humans of this planet!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked over as his yelling caught most of the room's attention. People had stopped in the middle of eating, drinking, or exchanging gifts.

"Please give me my gift back," Lightstreak almost whispered. She could feel everyone staring at her. Gears tossed the gift to Brawn.

"Why are you all so immature! I can't believe I call you friends!" He huffed angrily, wrenching the gift from Windcharger and thrusting it in Lightstreak's hands. "Here!" he snapped, not really angry at her. He left the room. Everyone watched Bumblebee leave before turning towards Lightstreak.

"THANKS A LOT YOU JERKS! NOW HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" she said letting all her anger and new strength burst forth. She ran from the room crying. Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. Prowl and SnowCat, Optimus and Elita, and Ratchet came over.

"Explain to me what happened, NOW," the Prime said looking very disappointed.

"Well we…"

"That is to say we only…"

"You were NOT treating her very fairly at all," glared Elita One. "Who are YOU to judge Bumblebee's relationship choices? It's his decision to make, NOT yours!"

"Optimus, let me detain them in their rooms for the rest of the festivities," suggested Prowl.

"I think that's a great idea," agreed Ratchet. "If not, then I'LL have a go at them and you do NOT want to know what I have in store for them."

"…Ratchet…" the Cybertronian leader warned. "Prowl, you and Ratchet take them to their quarters for a lock down. I'm very disappointed in you all. We are all the same race. Bumblebee was right. You ARE acting like the humans of this planet. That is unacceptable. I will have to have a talk with Ultra Magnus about this before I return home." Elita One took hold of his arm in an embrace and rubbed his hand to calm him down.

"Don't let it ruin the Holiday, Orion. Everyone else deserves to enjoy it."

"I'm sorry, Elita…"

"It's alright. I'm disappointed too." SnowCat patted her chest to calm the pulsing sparks within.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightstreak was knocking on Bumblebee's door. "Bee…i-it's me… Please let me in…I…I still have…your present," she sniffled new tears falling. "…Please…don't hate me…"

"Here you are," smiled Purity as she flew over and hugged Lightstreak around her middle. She nuzzled against her stomach plating in a soothing manner. "Calm down, it's alright…" she cooed, focusing on calming the weak spark within more than Lightstreak's emotions. "It's great that Bee loves you back. I knew he would."

"…H-He doesn't…not anymore…"

"Light, that wasn't your fault. It was those stupid Meanie-bots."

She shook her head. "Purity…thanks…but please…just let me do this…" she sniffled. "I…I need to talk to him…just me and him…" She tried to wipe away the falling coolant without dropping the gift.

"You're sure?"

"…Y-yeah…" she sobbed. "I need to know…please…"

"Alright…I'll be with Angel and Snow okay?" Lightstreak only nodded and knocked on the door again as the purple Spark Guardian flew off.

"Bumblebee please!" she sobbed. "Don't hate me…!" The door opened and he stepped out.

"Lightstreak, you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"…N-no…YOU did…" Bumblebee stared at her, then everything came back to him more clearly. He had calmed down enough to realize what he had done.

"Oh Light…I'm so sorry… I wasn't mad at YOU," he said as wiped the coolant from her face and lifted it to face him. "I just thought maybe they would be cool about everything because of today."

"I-I…I made a gift for you…"

"Oh yeah!" He led her into his room. He helped her sit down on his berth before quickly taking the gift from her. She watched nervously as he tore through the reused wrapping paper. "Oh wow!" Inside was a data-pad full of picture files of the two of them.

"I…I was collecting pictures for awhile. I-I hope you don't think I'm a stalker…"

"No…of course not. Thanks a lot, Light."

"I-I know it's not as great as your present, but…"

"No, it's alright. It's the thought that counts. Do you want to get back or you want to stay here awhile?"

"…C-Can we stay here…?"

"Yeah, sure, but we have to get back sometime. Besides, we can't hide our relationship much longer. Especially after we bond. People will find out sooner or later."

"I…I know…I just…"

"Don't worry about what others think. I don't. I never did. Sometimes I don't even like Optimus or Prowl patronizing me too much and I have to tune them out. We can stay here for a little while so you can calm down. I'll go get us some warm energon, alright? I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead sweetly as their first show of affection. She blushed a bit, smiling as he left. As his door closed she collapsed with a tired sigh. She quickly fell asleep on his berth. Bumblebee returned shortly after. "Alright, Lightstreak he-..." He smiled and set down the steaming mugs. "Poor Light must have worn herself out from everything..."

"It will happen," smiled Purity. She had come to check on her charge.

"I didn't see you come in behind me."

"Sorry, I was just making sure she was alright. Her weak spark can't take as much emotional stimulation as yours. You'll have to let her rest or at least calm down when she goes through something to cause her to tire out. Once you two bond, you'll be just as much in charge of her spark as I am."

"...I...I'll do the best I can for her, but..."

"Don't worry," she smiled as she held his hand in both of hers. "You may not have the powers of a spark guardian, but you'll do just fine. I'll leave you two alone for good now. I know she's in good hands." Bumblebee watched the purple femme fly off to rejoin the Primus Day celebration. He smiled at her sleeping form as his door closed. He got up, engaged the lock and then went over to watch her sleep. He kissed her forehead again.

"Sweet dream cycle, Lightstreak..."

* * *

Jazz was showing his parents his room. His father was admiring his collection of music while his mother tidied up a little and studied his organization. "Made any new friends here?" Treble asked.

"...Yes, I have," smiled Jazz, slowly regaining his composure at seeing his parents.

"That's good to know. Blaster and Soundwave couldn't have been your only friends."

"No... I've made friends with Prowl and his mate and Bumblebee too." His parents smiled.

"Mate...hmm... Have you thought about one dear?" Treble asked him.

Jazz started to blush. "Mom..."

She just smiled. "Sorry, Jazz dear," she said as she pat his shoulder. "It will come in time."

"So...have you decided on an occupation?" smiled Meister.

"I'm going to be a musician."

"That's wonderful dear!" Treble smiled as she practically glomped him.

"You always did love music, just like yer old man," Meister smiled.

"Oh..." Treble cooed. She smirked and the motherly light in her optics turned into a mischievous glint.

"Mom...what are you thinking..." Jazz asked worried.

"Oh...nothing..."

"Come on, Son. Let's go back to the festivities," Meister grinned. "I believe your mother wants to talk to your friends." He gently shoved Jazz towards the door as his spark carrier turned down the hall. Jazz was a bit unsure what his mother was planning. He reluctantly let his father lead him back into the Recreation Room. The party was still going strong when they came back. Treble was talking with Blaster and Soundwave as Meister brought Jazz over. He sighed heavily, still not sure what his mother was planning. Blaster then had this huge smile on his face.

Soundwave smiled at Jazz and turned the music down. "And now, fellow Cybertronians... We'd like to give you all a special, Primus Day treat. One of our own is going to perform for us."

Jazz stared at his mother and his two friends, then his visor glowed brightly. "...N-No way... Mom! You didn't..."

"You got to show everyone your talent." his mother smiled.

"...But...I..."

"Go on, son. I know you'll do just fine. Besides, think of it as your first gig." Jazz sighed heavily and let his mother and father push him towards a crudly set up stage. Everyone else looked up at the stage curiously, a few smiled to see Jazz walking up to a microphone. He sighed and looked nervously out at the crowd. He glared a bit at his parents. They only smiled.

"I know you can do this, man," smiled Blaster. Soundwave gave Jazz a thumb's up with a smile in his optics.

"…Well…Happy Primus Day, everyone. Guess my parents and my friends want me to sing for you guys." There were a few smiles and laughs. "Most of you don't know this yet, but… I came here to fulfill a dream, a dream to be a singer. So…I guess I should start now. Today's a good day to make dreams come true, am I right?" There were smiles, nods, laughs, and encouraging shouts in the crowd of Cybertronians. "Well…hope you all don't boo me off the stage when I'm done," he laughed. He nodded towards Blaster and Soundwave. They nodded back. "Alright, here's one of my favorite Earth songs." He took a deep breath and started singing "Help". His creators smiled and Blaster could only smirk happily. Prowl was amazed at how well his new friend could sing. "...Help me, help me..." Jazz waited as he finished the song. Everyone clapped, some applauded louder than others. His mother was almost crying.

"Awesome man," smiled Blaster. "Ready for another one?"

"Another one?" Jazz said a bit surprised.

"Yeah. You can do it. You were awesome. Look, even Prime liked it."

"I think you should do another song too," agreed Soundwave. "You're very good," he said, a smile in his optics.

Jazz turned to his fellow Cybertronians. "You guys think I should sing another song?"

"I think you should." Snowcat said with a smile.

"Yes, you're great! Sing another one!" smiled Elita One.

Most of the crowd said the same. "Well alright!" Prowl smiled again. Jazz talked with Blaster a moment before starting another song.

* * *

At that moment, Lightstreak slowly awoke. "Hey, Bumblebee," she smiled sleepily. She bolted into a sitting position with a yelp. "I...I'm on your bed...in your room...What? How?"

"Remember, you fell asleep."

"...Oh...that's right. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he smiled. "Purity explained it to me. Besides, I'm sure you were tired from all the stress the others have put you through today."

"Yeah," she smiled, blushing as he took her hand.

"Let's get back to the festivities," he said, helping her up.

"Okay." Bumblebee smiled and led her out of his room. "Bumblebee...?"

"Hmmm?"

"I feel stronger around you."

"Really?"

"...Yeah..." she smiled.

"Thanks..." he smiled back. "Is...Is THAT Jazz up there singing?" he asked as they entered the Recreation Room. Lightstreak blinked in surprise. "It is!" smiled Bumblebee. "That's great. You know, he wants to be a singer."

"I just want to be strong and have everyone look at me without laughing."

"That's a great goal."

Lightstreak just smiled as they worked their way over to Prowl and the others. "Thanks guys! I think I'll step down now. Three songs is a good number for my first time. Thank you all for the support."

"Awww that's too bad. We missed most of it." Bumblebee said.

"That's alright. I'm sure we'll get to see him sing sometime."

"Holding hands are we?" smiled SnowCat. Lightstreak blushed.

Bumblebee only smiled. "So, you've made it official," smiled Elita One.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said.

"Mmhmm," blushed Lightstreak.

"I thought so," smiled Optimus.

Prowl smiled as well. "I knew you two were good for each other," he said.

Jazz helped Blaster and Soundwave DJ for the rest of the night. His parents stayed close to watch him. Everyone else continued enjoying the festivities of Primus Day. "Good choice, Bumblebee," smiled Ratchet.

"Thanks."

"You've grown up so much," he said to Lightstreak.

"Thank you."

"So, speaking of couples," smiled SnowCat. "I have a Primus Day gift for you, Prowl."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Fine then, I'll take it back," she smiled as she withdrew the gift.

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "Okay if you insist."

SnowCat laughed too as she thrust the gift into his lap. She kissed him on the chevron. "Just open it, you."

"Okay," Prowl said as he started to open it. SnowCat smiled eagerly. "...A...A pillow? What's the pillow for, Snow?"

"For those late nights at the office when you refuse to come to bed," she smiled.

"Oh...I see."

"Speaking of, I got you something too," Ratchet said as he handed him a rectangular gift.

"Should I be worried?" Prowl asked as he looked at his father-in-law.

"Maybe."

"Dad..." SnowCat smirked. Prowl slowly opened up the gift.

Inside was a data pad. "...Alright..." he said as he turned it on. There was a schedule chart for the next few months. Prowl raise an optic ridge in confusion.

"No more workaholic late nights for you. It's not good for spark. Besides, you'll be a father soon. Your sparklings will need you." Prowl sighed, he figured Ratchet would get on his case about that sooner or later.

"Father..." SnowCat sighed.

"It's suggestive," he smiled.

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'll take it into consideration." Ratchet smiled again.

Moonshine handed Prowl a gift too. "Here, sweetie." Prowl couldn't help but smile at his mother before he started to open it. "It's from both of us," she smiled.

"...What...?" he withdrew a smaller data pad and turned it on. It streamed videos and pictures of his parents.

"It's to look at when ever we're not on Earth." Stalker said.

"So we're always with you, in a way. You like it?"

"I...I love it." Prowl said.

"Me and Smokescreen got the same thing!" Bluestreak said happily.

"Sorry, we just thought you mechs would appreciate something like that," smiled Stalker.

"It's better than something cutesy," said Smokescreen. Moonshine smiled at her children. They all smiled back. The rest of the night started to wind down as it got late.

"That's a wrap, everyone. Hope you all had a great Primus Day," smiled Jazz as they started to break everything down.

"So, Optimus, going to leave tomorrow?" asked Ultra Magnus to the Prime.

"No, I think Elita and I are going to stay a little while. We want to have a nice visit."

"I'm sure we'll find room for you."

"Thanks, old friend." Optimus said.

Elita One hugged him and leaned against him. "Orion?"

"It's late. We're going to bed for the night."

"Have a good night, Prime." Stalker said.

"Thank you."

"You all are welcome to stay too," she smiled.

"I think we will," smiled Moonshine. "Come Stalker."

Everyone else started to retire to their respective quarters. "Walk you to your room, Light?" smiled Bumblebee.

"I'd like that," she smiled. Bumblebee took her hand and the two left. Lightstreak smiled as the two held hands walking down the hall. Bumblebee smiled back at her. They walked a little closer. A drunk Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came up to them in the hall.

"Who ho... Hello there lovebirds..." smirked Sideswipe.

"Wow! You finally landed one, Bumble...Bumblebee..."

"You two got into the high grade." Bumblebee said.

"Sideswipe...please leave us alone..." Lightstreak spoke kindly. "You're not well."

"We're just having fun, pipsqueak. You know, Bee, you can do better than her..." Sunstreaker said.

"C'mon Sunshine...be nice... Bumble...can interface with whoever he wants..." Lightstreak hid and blushed a deep red.

"I'm just...saying..."

"Guys! That's enough... I...I'm just taking her back to her quarters. Lay off the high grade next time okay?" he said as he tried to lead her past them.

Sideswipe winked at her. "Good choice, Light...hic..."

"Get it on tonight, Bee," Sunstreaker laughed as they went by.

"Gee...that was scary..."

"Yeah... Sunstreaker's not great to be around, but when he's drunk it's worse... Luckily, Sideswipe is a tame drunk."

"...That's good..."

Bumblebee put an arm around her and hugged her. "Relax, it's alright. We're all pretty close here."

"Okay."

"Well, here we are..."

"Yeah... I... I had a great time..."

"I'll take ya on a real date sometime."

She blushed. "Thanks..." She leaned close for a moment. Bumblebee was unsure if he should kiss her or not. Lightstreak happily stared at him. "...It-It's okay...if you want to..." Bumblebee blushed before quickly giving her a kiss. Lightstreak squeaked a little bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Bee."

"Goodnight, Lightstreak. See you tomorrow." She nodded before her door slid shut and locked.

"Well?" Purity smiled.

"EEEEEEE!" Purity smiled more.

"It's been a long Primus Day for you. Off to bed now."

"I don't think I could sleep, Purity. I'm far too happy."

"You can try."

"...Yeah...I suppose I should..." She went over to her bed and switched off the lights. Goodnight, Purity."

"Night, Light," she smiled, curling up next to her charge.

* * *

Prowl and SnowCat was in their quarters with Angel. "Twins! That is so wonderful!"

"Oh! I think one of them just pulsed," smiled SnowCat. Prowl smiled happily.

"Is...Is it okay if I feel?" Angel asked.

"Sure." SnowCat said with a smile. Both sparklings pulsed as Angel gently felt SnowCat's spark chamber. Angel smiled a big smile.

"They're very strong."

"Yep." SnowCat said. Angel withdrew her hand. Prowl smiled as well.

"We should get some sleep," smiled Snowcat.

"Yes," agreed Prowl.

"I agree." said Angel. The three of them went over to lie down. Angel got close to her charge.

"Goodnight SnowCat," Prowl said as he kissed her.

"Goodnight Prowl. Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Snowcat," smiled Angel. The three closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
